Suprise, lies and allibis
by GinaGold fan
Summary: 4 Sequal to New start old faces. A secret from Alexs' past threatens to ruine everything she has worked hard to build. Please r
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. Yes you've guessed it, another fic from me. This is a continuation of the story New start old faces. Thanks to those who reviewed that story, Little people and New stead girl especially.**

**To understand this story you should really read New start old faces and the beginning of A past so dark.**

**So this is the next installment of my continuing story. Please read and review as your comments are always appreciated. X**

**Disclaimer, I don't own any of the characters except Alex and her family.**

Alex walked into the office she shared with Smithy and June. She was in a really good mood this morning. It was quarter to six, fifteen minutes before the briefing was due to start. Alex looked round the small office. There were papers stacked on the desks, files on top of the filing cabinets and coffee cups everywhere. Alex smiled to herself. She was the messiest of the three officers; June being the tidiest and Smithy coming somewhere in between.

Alexs' smile broadened as she thought about SmithyThey had known each other for about ten years but had only recently started seeing each other. Alexs' husband had died in an accident at the beginning of the year and Smithy was helping her through her grief.

As the minutes ticked away there was still no sign of Smithy as Alex had expected. Smithy was usually one of the first officers in and one of the last to leave. Alex looked at her watch. _Five to six._ She thought. He was cutting it a bit fine.

Finally he came rushing in half dressed. Alex stifled a laugh at the sight standing before her. He had his shirt half in and half out, his hair was a mess and he wasn't very clean shaven. He also had two large, dark rings under his eyes.

"Erm… Are you alright this morning Smithy? Only you don't look very well." Alex tried to sound sympathetic.

"I haven't had a very goodnights sleep. When I finally got to sleep, I slept through my alarm clock. Only just managed to get up in time." He replied, trying to sort himself out.

"Why couldn't you sleep? Had a bit too much to drink last night did we?" Alex asked mischievously.

"Actually that's what I need to talk to you about. Something happened last nig…" Unfortunately for Smithy Gina walked into the office at the wrong moment.

_Damn it. Could have picked a better time._ He thought.

"Morning Smithy. Alex we need you through in the briefing room just now and Smithy you are needed upstairs. DI Manson has a little job for you to help on." Gina said as she stifled a yawn.

"Ok Gina we'll do it in a minute. I just need a quick word with Alex first." Smithy explained.

"You'd better make it quick then because the DCI is on the warpath, so any delay…" Gina explained a little impatiently.

"Right Ma'am, I am on my way now." Smithy said. He knew better than to argue with his Inspector, even if she was one of his closest friends.

He gave Alex an apologetic look, and made his way out of the office. At least this way it bought him some time to think about what he was going to tell Alex about last night.

Last night the relief had been down at the pub for a drink. Shortly after Alex had left, Smithy was joined by Kezia Walker. Both officers had had a few too many drinks, and due to this fact they ended up kissing. Nothing else happened between them, but Smithy knew how hurt Alex was going to feel with that alone.

Smithy thought it would be better if he told her the truth now, than let her hear it later on down the line. The only problem was how he was going to tell her. He didn't want to end their relationship but he didn't want to take the risk of losing her after his admission.

Smithy walked into CID and joined the rest of his colleagues for their briefing. At least this was something to help keep the problem from his mind. He walked into the briefing room and saw Kezia sat in a chair close to the door. Smithy purposely sat in the chair farthest away from her. Kezia looked over to him and just glared. As the DI and DCI walked in, the relief went quiet and listened to their senior officers.

Elsewhere, Alex was just finishing the morning briefing with uniform. She was intending on going out onto the beat for a while first thing. She had finally got her leg out of its plaster after spending weeks in a cast. She still needed to occasionally use her crutches, but that was only when she got tired and needed to take the weight off her leg. It had been quite a bad break, nothing that would warrant Alex to take it any easier though, but still bad enough.

"Right everyone, that's everything for just now. Are there any questions?" She asked as she looked around the room. The relief shook there heads. "Right, in that case that's class dismissed." She added as she waved the officers out of the door.

"Yes Sarge." Chorused the relief as they made their way out into the corridor.

Out side the briefing room, Alex bumped into her sister Liz. Liz was a CPS lawyer and was in at the station quite often. In fact, she had been given the position of resident CPS advisor at Sun Hill.

"Hey big sis. Have you heard my news?" Liz asked.

"What that you're following me and starting here?" Alex replied.

"I am not following you; I've just been given a possition here. Any way, it might be fun working together." Liz said.

"You always had to be the big copy cat and follow me everywhere. Still, it would be nice to work in the same station. You never know, we might get to see more of each other." Alex said.

"Do you have time to grab a quick coffee before you go out?" Liz asked.

"Well… ok then. It'll have to be a quick coffee though, I'm meant to be out on patrol." Alex agreed reluctantly. She didn't want to set a bad example to the rest of the relief, but she didn't get to see her sister very often.

Liz approached the canteen counter and ordered two teas. Alex chose a seat close to the window. Her sister finally came over with their tray and sat down in the seat opposite.

"So, what's new in your life then?" Liz asked.

"Not a lot, you know, the usual." Alex replied as she took a sip from her cup.

"What about you and Smithy? Have you spent the night together yet?" Liz said, raising her eyebrows in a mischievous fashion.

"Elizabeth Jane Louise MacDonald, I'm surprised at you." Alex playfully reprimanded. "No we haven't. We both agreed to take it steady, for several reasons. It's not that long ago since we both lost our partners and we are really good friends. I don't want to do anything that would spoil that friendship." She explained.

"Alex, Smithy is mad about you. You know, there's taking it steady and there's taking it steady. You've said it yourself before that life is too short to waste." Liz replied.

Alex looked at her younger sister and knew she was right, although she would never admit it. Alex then glanced at her watch and got up from the table.

"I'd better go Lizzie; if Gina catches me in here she'll kill me." Alex smiled.

"Yeah I'll catch you later." Liz said as she also got up and kissed her on the cheek.

Alex headed back to the Sergeants' office to collect her kit. Smithy was already there doing the same.

"Hey Smithy; what was all the hullabaloo upstairs then?" Alex asked as she grabbed her things.

Smithy became very nervous when he saw Alex enter the office. He knew he had to tell her about Kezia, and he knew he had to do it now.

"Nothing really, just an armed robbery." He explained.

"Are you alright Smithy? Only you look really white and nervous." Alex said as she walked over to him.

"There's something I need to talk to you about." Smithy said as he perched himself on the desk. His stomach felt as if it was doing summersaults. He took a deep breath and launched into his explanation.

"Last night after you left the pub, Kezia and I stayed and talked for a bit. We'd both had a lot to drink and… well one thing led to another and we ended up kissing." Smithy explained.

Alex stood in front of him and the look on her face said it all. She looked so hurt and upset.

"Did you sleep with her?" Alex asked as she tried to hide how hurt she felt.

"No I swear I didn't. When I realized what was happening I stopped. I didn't want to kiss her, it just sort of happened." Smithy replied. He knew that he had hurt Alex, and it was the last thing he had wanted to do.

"I see. So why are you telling me?" Alex asked a she turned away from him to face the filing cabinets.

"I didn't want you to find out from somebody else first. I didn't want you to think that it meant anything or that anything happened other than a kiss."

"Do you want to end it with me?" Alex asked.

"No of course I don't; that's why I'm telling you. We said that we would be honest with each other and that is what I'm doing. I haven't slept all night because I've been worrying about telling you. The thought of losing you just cripples me, and last night when I was thinking about you, the thought of losing you made me realize how much I love you. I'm really sorry that I've hurt you…" Smithy said as he was cut off in mid sentence.

"Say that again." Alex said as she turned round to face him.

"I'm sorry." Smithy said, looking confused.

Alex smiled, "Not that, before, what you said before."

"I love you." Smithy repeated.

Alex walked over to where Smithy was sat and kissed him passionately. She pulled back slightly and whispered into the kiss, "I love you too Smithy."

Smithy looked up at her. "I know I've hurt you and I'm so sorry."

"I know I'm not the easiest person to date. Kezia has a lot more to offer than I do. For a start she doesn't have three children, no commitments and she's younger than me…" Alex started to list comparisons between her and Kezia.

Smithy put his finger against Alexs' lips and smiled. "Will you keep quiet for five seconds? It's you I love. I knew that you had commitments and kids before I started seeing you. That didn't make a difference then and it doesn't make a difference now. So are we ok then?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think we are. Although I'm not letting you off the hook that easy." Alex said playfully.

"Ok so how about I make it up to you by taking you out to night?" Smithy said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Sure, but I choose where we are going." Alex replied as she place her arms round his waist.

"It's a date then. Unfortunately, as much as I would love to stay here with you all day, I have to go help nic a couple of blokes." Smithy coiled himself away from her.

"I'll see you later then. And Smithy, please be careful."

Smithy smiled as he left to head down to the car. He breathed a sigh of relief and felt as if a weight had been lifted from him. He hadn't realized how much he loved Alex until now. That was the first time they had actually said it to each other as well. Getting into the car with Dan, he still had a very large grin on his face.

"What's the matter with you? If you smile any harder your face will crack." Dan remarked.

"Just shut up and drive." Smithy replied as he place his seat belt round him.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex had paired herself with Tony. They had gone out on foot patrol for a while on the Antrim Green estate. It had been pretty quiet up until now.

"So, are you enjoying it at Sun Hill then?" Tony asked.

"Yeah I am. It's where I belong, isn't it? I've always wanted to be at Sun Hill, ever since I was little. I always imagined what it would be like working with you, Reg, June, Jim and of course not forgetting Taffy. I was gutted when I found out Taffy had left. Guess things don't stay the same for long." Alex explained.

"Well you don't have to worry; you won't be getting rid of me for a very long time to come." He replied.

Alex laughed and was about to reply when they saw a couple of lads trying to nic a car.

"Oi." Alex shouted as she started to run after them.

"Stop police." Tony said as he chased one of the lads in the opposite direction.

Alex grabbed the tallest teenager and pushed his arm up his back and then pinned him against a wall.

"I am arresting you for criminal damage. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned, something you later rely on in court, and anything you do say may be used in evidence. Do you understand?"

"Yeah whatever pig." The young lad said.

Tony appeared a round the corner with his prisoner in handcuffs.

"Better call for a van I think. Sierra Oscar from 56…" Alex said into her radio.

Back at the station, Alex and Tony brought the two teenagers into custody for questioning.

"Ok Tony if you want to book them in, I'll just go speak to the Inspector for a couple of minutes. I'll rejoin you in just a moment."

Elsewhere Smithy was out with Dan getting ready to raid a house. The occupants were suspected of an armed robbery at a shop on the Cole Lane estate. The area car was situated at the back of the house waiting for the DI to give them the go a head.

"All units go, go, go." They heard Neil's voice come over the radio.

Smithy and Dan jumped out of their car and made their way to the back door. They made it in time to see one of the offenders trying to make a run for it.

"Get off me." The guy said as he spat in Smithys' face.

"Thanks for that." Smithy said sarcastically as he struggled to handcuff him.

They led him out to the van where the DI was standing with the other suspect.

"Good work Sergeant Smith. We'll take it from here. Give uniform my gratitude." The DI said.

"Oh nice that. We do all the hard work and CID gets the collar." Smithy said.

Alex and Tony were just finishing their enquiries into the criminal damage on the car. Both the lads had admitted to the damage and attempting to take the vehicle without consent.

"Well not a bad result I suppose. We might as well take early refs." Alex said to Tony.

The rest of the day went pretty quickly after that and fairly uneventful. Alex had decided to stay on in custody for the rest of the afternoon. She had been out all morning on patrol, but she had started to feel tired and sore by lunch time.

Shortly before the shift was due to end, Gina approached the custody desk with a large bouquet of flowers.

"If they're for June she's in our office." Alex said. She assumed they would be from Rod. He was always sending flowers to June.

"They're not for June for once. They're for you." Gina said as she placed them in front of Alex.

"For me? Great, I never get flowers." Alex replied as she opened the card.

"Between you and June we're going to have to open the station as a florist."

Alex stuck her tongue out at her cheekily. "You're just jealous because you haven't got a man eating out of the palm of your hand." She said.

Gina just smiled. She had known Alex long enough to know when she was joking. Gina was never offended by anything Alex said or did; she knew that Alex never meant anything by it.

Alex smiled as she read the card. On it was written,_ Thank you for forgiving me. I promise I will make it up to you. Love always Smithy x. _

Alex glanced up to see Smithy walking past and head in to the Sergeants office.

At the end of the shift Alex came out of the female changing rooms and came face to face with Smithy.

"Thank you for my flowers. They're absolutely gorgeous. How did you know lilies and roses are my favourite flowers?" She asked as she placed her arm around his back.

"Liz told me. I had a rough idea but I wanted to make sure." He explained.

"They're great, but you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to. I wanted to show you how much you mean to me."

They walked into the car park outside the station. They climbed into Smithys' new sports car. It still had that brand new car smell of new leather and polish.

"So where do you want to go then?" He asked as he started the car and reversed it out of the parking space.

"What if we go back to yours? We can get a couple of things in and a bottle of wine. I'll cook us something nice." Alex suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea, if that's what you're happy with."

After their meal, Alex and Smithy sat on the couch watching a film. Alex wasn't watching very much of it, she was deep in thought. Smithy picked up on this and became a little concerned.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Mmm? Yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking. Did you mean what you said earlier?"

"Yeah of course I did. I meant every single word and I don't take any of it back. I love you and nothing is going to change that." He knew what Alex was talking about.

Alex curled up slightly closer to him and put her arm around his neck. He pulled her closer and kissed her. As he did so he ran his hand up and down her back. She smiled and gave a little giggle.

"What would you say if I suggested that we take our relationship a little further?" Alex said.

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yeah I'm positive." Alex replied as she got up from her seat and led Smithy into the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Alex stood in Smithys' kitchen and boiled the kettle. She looked in the cupboards for two mugs. She found Smithys' favourite West Ham cup and a blue one for herself. The cool lino on her bare feet sent shivers through her body.

Smithy rolled over onto his side and noticed she wasn't beside him. He sat up in the bed and looked around his room. He dragged his legs out from under the duvet and pulled on a pair of trousers. He then walked in to the kitchen and rested his shoulder against the frame of the door. He stood and watched Alex as she pottered around making breakfast. She was smiling and humming to herself; she hadn't noticed him standing there.

He walked up behind her and placed his arms round her waist. He kissed her neck and then her cheek. She turned round to face him and kissed him properly.

"Good morning." He said as he held her tight. "I thought you'd gone."

"Don't be daft, go without saying 'see ya later' first. I thought I'd make us something to eat and a hot drink; I was actually just about to bring it through to you." She replied and handed him his mug.

"What time is it anyway?" He said as he stretched and yawned.

"Erm… half past eight." Alex answered, looking at her watch.

"Aren't you late?" He said sounding a little panicked.

"It's my day off today, but aren't you meant to be in?"

"No, I'm working the late shift for a couple of days." He grimaced at the thought.

"Aw, does that mean we won't be in at the same time for a while? Anyway, Gina wouldn't notice if we were in or not today because she's not in herself." Alex explained.

"Gina Gold taking a day off, whatever next?" He replied sarcastically.

Alex playfully slapped him on the arm. "It's Friday, so she's picking Adam up from the airport. She's taking the girls with her, which they're really looking forward to. They love airports, especially Molly. Their Dad used to take them all the time on his day off."

"So we get most of the day to our selves then. What do you fancy doing?" He asked through a mouthful of toast. Alex laughed at the sight of him.

"You know that was almost audible. I don't know, there's nothing really that I need to do so we could just take it easy for the day."

"Tell you what, we could meet Adam and Gina at the airport and take the kids to the fair that's in over the weekend. What do you think?" Suggested Smithy.

"That sounds like a really nice idea. Cara wanted to go to it. She was talking about it yesterday funnily enough."

"Right well, I'll get showered and dressed then. I can't stand being too lazy." He said.

"I'll need to go home and get a change of clothes, make myself look respectable and almost human." She replied.

At half past nine Alex drove home. She was looking forward to going out to the airport. She hadn't been to there in ages and she shared her children's love for airplanes. Instead of going straight home she went in to Ginas'.

"Hello?" She called through as she opened the front door.

Gina popped her head round the kitchen door. "Hello stranger." She said as she approached Alex.

"Morning. How are you today? Have they behaved themselves?" Alex asked.

"Yes they've been really good, as always. They're in the kitchen now having their breakfast. I've phoned the school and told them Cara won't be in today." Gina said as she hugged Alex.

"What time does Adams flight arrive?"

"Just after two I think. What time did you get home last night? I didn't see your car pulling in." Gina asked.

"I didn't. This is me home just now actually." She explained. "I was going to phone and let you know where I would be, but it was quite late on."

"That's fine. So, things with you and Smithy are going really well then."

"Yes, things are really good between us. In fact our relationship is getting stronger. He told me he loved me yesterday, and I feel the same for him. We haven't been together long I know, but we're really happy together." Alexs' grin shone like a giant beam. She hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

"Well I'm really pleased for you both. You've been through a lot, the both of you have and it's really nice to see you happy together. Anyway, do you fancy something to eat?" Gina asked as she led Alex through to the kitchen.

"I had something at Smithys' but I could always do with more. Since both Smithy and I are off today, we thought we might come with you and the girls to the airport. That is if that's alright with you of course. Smithy wants to take us to the fair afterwards. Cara was asking about it yesterday and it would give you and Adam a chance to catch up. What do you think?" Alex asked as she sat down at the table.

"That sounds like a really great idea. We haven't really spent much time together, me and you, have we? It's pretty ironic really considering we live next door to each other and work in the same station."

"Right well that settles it then. I haven't been to the airport in ages." Alex explained.

At half past one they arrived at the airport. Alex enjoyed spending time with her family and she thought it would be good for them to spend time with Smithy.

When they got to the airport, Smithy was already waiting outside for them. He walked over and greeted them, hugging Alex and saying hello to the girls. They went inside and sat by a window. Gina and Alex went to the coffee shop to get them all a drink.

Finally Adams flight arrived. It had been slightly delayed and Gina was feeling a little anxious. As the crowds of people bustled off the plane, Gina was looking round for him. At first she couldn't see him, but then he appeared. She smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. She walked quickly up to him.

"Hello Gina. You're looking well." He said as he hugged her tightly.

"You too." She replied. "Do you want to get something to eat or head straight home?"

"I think I'll head home Gina. Get something there. I think we've got a bit of catching up to do." He said.

They all headed back out into the car park. As promised, Smithy took Alex and the children to the fair. Gina took Smithys' car and headed towards Adams house.

At Adams house, Gina stood in the kitchen and cooked them both a meal. Adam was upstairs in the shower. On the way over they hadn't really spoken much. Adam was really tired from the long flight.

When he came back down, he had changed into some clean clothes and was looking more awake and refreshed.

"So, what's been happening since I've been away?" He asked.

"Not a lot really. Alex started at Sun Hill a couple of months ago which is really nice. She's getting on well. I wouldn't expect anything less though considering she spent most of her time there anyway. Smithy and Alex are now a couple. They've been seeing each other for a little while actually." She explained.

"And what about you; how have you been getting on?"

"Well, you know me Adam; I'm doing fine. I've really missed you though." She replied honestly. "What about you? Have you found the answers you were looking for?"

"Actually Gina, that was something I needed to talk to you about. I was hoping to tell you later on, rather than our first night back together." His expression changed. He didn't look as happy as he had done a couple of seconds ago.

"Go on Adam, say whatever is on your mind. It'll be easier if you get it out into the open."

He took a deep breath and started to explain. "I've had a long time to think about this since I've been out there. A part from you Gina, there's nothing to keep me here anymore. I've found a home and a job over there for me. All that's left for me to do now is pack up my things and sell my house over here." He said.

Gina looked at him. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Are you being serious Adam? You are actually planning on packing in everything, your job, your home, your friends, me…"

"Gina… I want a new start and yes that means that I have you make sacrifices, leave things behind, but I'm not prepared to lose you."

"How do you mean?" She asked looking confused.

"Gina, I want you to come with me. I want us to start our lives together over there."

Gina was stunned. She didn't know what to say. He looked at her for an answer, but she couldn't speak.

"Promise me you'll think about it Gina." He said.

She didn't say a word, she looked at him and drank her wine in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

"He's asked you to do what?" Alex asked with surprise.

It had been a couple of days since Adams admission. Gina still hadn't given Adam her answer. She had told Alex to see what her view would be.

"Are you considering it Gina?" She asked.

"I don't know. That's my honest answer. Don't get me wrong, I love Adam I really do but…"

"… but are you prepared to give everything up for him?"

Gina looked at Alex. The thought of leaving Alex and the three girls was horrifying.

"What have you told him?"

"I've told him I'll get back to him. I don't think I'm really considering it seriously. I don't think I can give up my life here, unlike him I can see my future here. The only thing is, am I prepared to lose him?"

Alex looked at Gina and saw the hurt in her eyes that this question posed. She didn't want to see her hurt like this. Gina had done her plenty of favours over the years, now it was her turn. Alex decided to go speak to him herself, see if she could talk some sense into him.

Alex made her way round to Adams house. When she got to his door she felt nervous. She didn't have any ideas how she was going to phrase it. When Adam opened the door Alex could see the boxes. He'd already started packing.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" He asked as he stepped aside to let her in.

"Can we talk Adam, about you and Gina?" She asked bluntly.

"I don't see why we should be any of your concern." He replied.

"Well I do. I think it's really unfair what you've asked of her. She doesn't know anyone over there, she wouldn't have a job and she would be hundreds of miles away from her friends." Alex said.

"Not that it's any of your business, but if Gina loved me as much as she claims she does, then none of that would matter."

"You could stay here. If you loved her as much as you claimed you do, then you would do as much as you could to keep her happy."

"My life isn't here anymore." Adam said.

Their conversation started to turn into an argument. Alex was feeling really defensive about Gina. They continued to argue for a little longer, when Adam finally snapped.

"Why do you care so much anyway?" He shouted.

Equally as angry Alex shouted back at him. She said the one thing that she thought she never would.

"I care because Gina's my Mum." She shouted. Then the realization of what she had just said hit her like a tone of bricks.

"Gina's your what?" He said looking shocked.

However what happened next was even worse for Alex. Gina walked into the kitchen where Adam and Alex were. She had clearly heard what Alex had said. She looked at Alex for an explanation.

"Gina…How long have you been standing there?" Alex asked looking flustered.

"Long enough Alex." She replied.

"Gina what's going on?" Adam looked from one woman to the other, looking for some sort of explanation.

"You heard Adam." Alex said. She felt really bad.

"Adam, can you leave us for a minute please." Gina said as she gently ushered him out of the room.

"Gina… I'm so sorry…" Alex started to say.

"How long have you known?" Gina asked, cutting Alex off.

Alex thought for a couple of seconds. "About twelve years I think."

"Twelve years… and you didn't think to say anything to me?" Gina looked angry.

"Gina, you have every right to feel angry and betrayed, but can we go somewhere else and talk properly?" Alex said.

"Right, we'll go back to mine." Gina said and then she turned and walked outside.

Alex closed her eyes in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she had done. This could ruin everything she had built with Gina.

Alex parked her car in her own driveway. She had left Smithy looking after the kids. She walked into her house and found Smithy watching TV. He looked up and became worried when he saw Alexs' pale face.

"Alex, are you alright? What's happened?" He said as he rushed over to her.

"I'll tell you about it later, but I need to go and see Gina first. Do you mind keeping an eye on the kids a little longer?"

"No, no of course not." He smiled weakly at her.

She walked next door and knocked on the front door. Gina opened it and let Alex in without saying a word.

Alex walked into the hall and looked at Gina. She looked furious and hurt.

"You have every right to be angry Gina, but please let me explain first." Alex said.

"Go on then, I'm listening." Gina said as she sat down in the living room.

"I found out I was adopted when I was fifteen. My parents said that they would help me find my birth parents if I wanted to. At the time I said no. I kind of left it at that really. I got on with my life, got married to David and never thought more about it. That was until we split up. When I was moving in next door, I found my birth certificate and adoption papers in a box. My mother had given them to me incase I ever changed my mind. By this point of course I had already met you. When I looked at the box and at the papers, I saw your name on them. I became confused and wanted to know the truth. I wasn't sure whether to tell you then or not; I decided to find out if you were my mum first. I went to social services and a couple of weeks later, true enough it came back that you were my mum." Alex explained.

"So why didn't you tell me then?" Gina asked. Her tone had softened.

"When I first found out I was adopted, I said I didn't want to find my real mum. My parents asked me why, and I told them it was because my mum didn't want me when I was born, so why would she want me now. That thought has always been at the back of my mind. I was terrified that if I told you that I was your daughter, then you wouldn't want to know." Alex said. She could feel the backs of her eyes stinging.

"That's not true Alex. It wasn't a decision I made lightly I can a sure you. In fact it was the hardest decision I have ever had to make. I was nineteen when I had you. The first time that I held you in my arms, was also my last. I remember looking down at this tiny bundle and I loved you more than anyone else; but I wanted to protect you from the truth. I couldn't have you growing up around my family and all their problems."

"Protect me from what truth?" Alex asked looking confused.

"The truth about your father and what had happened to me. You see, at the time you were conceived, I worked in one of my Dad's bookies. There was a guy who worked there for my Dad, not a very nice guy and one night I was working late. He came into the office where I was and pinned me against a wall. I ended up getting knocked on conscious and whilst I was out cold he…"

"He raped you." Alex finished off, looking both shocked and upset. "Is that why you gave me up?"

"No Alex, that's not why I gave you up. When I found out I was pregnant, yes I was scared but I thought that you could be a new start for me. I had intended on starting a new life on the other side on Canley."

"So what happened?" Alex said.

"I realized that I couldn't leave my family in the mess that they were in, but I didn't want to raise you in that environment. So when you were born I gave you away. I watched them take my baby and I regretted every second of it." Gina said. Tears were now welling up in her eyes.

"Does anybody else know about me?" Alex said. She could no longer fight back her tears.

"My brother found out a few years later. Smithy knows as well. I had to tell him when it cropped up in the recent investigation into my brothers conviction. As far as I'm aware, that's it."

The tears were now flowing down Alexs' face. Gina pulled her into a hug and comforted her.

"I'm so sorry darling. Please believe me when I say I didn't want to." She whispered into Alexs' ear.

"I do believe you. I'm really sorry Gina, there's not a day gone by when I haven't felt guilty for not telling you. So, where do we go from here?" Alex whispered back, still being hugged by Gina.

Gina thought for a couple of seconds. "Will you give me a second chance?" She asked.

Alex pulled away and looked at Gina.

"A second chance to be my Mum you mean?"

"Only if you want to that is. If you don't, I would understand."

Alex smiled and nodded her head. She then gave Gina another hug.

"Hello Mum." She whispered.

Gina smiled and held Alex even closer.

"Hello darling." She replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Smithy sat in Alexs' living room watching the TV; or rather attempting to watch the TV. He looked at his watch again for the fifth time in ten minutes. _Where is she?_ He thought. He was worried about Alex. When she had walked into the house earlier, she had looked very white and something was clearly upsetting her. The only problem was that Smithy didn't have a clue what.

Finally at quarter to nine Smithy heard the front door slam shut. Alex walked into the hall and stood outside the living room door. She looked a lot happier and not as pale, although she looked very tired.

"Alex are you alright?" Smithy asked as he jumped up from where he was sat.

Alex smiled weakly and nodded her head. "Yeah Smithy, I'm fine. Honestly, you don't have to look at me like that." Alex tried to reassure him.

"What was all that about?" He asked as he guided Alex into one of the leather seats.

"It's kind of a long story. Although I want you to be the first to know." She started to explain.

"Be the first to know what?" Smithy asked, he couldn't help reveal the worry in his voice.

"Not many people know this but… I found out a while ago that I'm actually adopted. I've known for ages who my birth mother is but I've never done anything about it. That was until this evening. You see, Gina is my Mum, only she didn't know that until a couple of hours ago. I didn't mean for her to find out the way she did."

"How did she find out?"

"I went to see Adam to make him see sense about leaving permanently. Our discussion became more heated and in anger I let it slip about Gina. Unfortunately she had let herself into his house with her key and was standing in the hall when I said it. She was so angry when she left his. That's why I was so upset when you saw me earlier. I was terrified that she wouldn't want to speak to me again. Stupid I know, but I saw how betrayed she felt." Alex explained.

"So what have you decided to do?"

"We want to give our relationship as mother and daughter a shot. She has always been very mothering to me anyway so I don't think there'll be much difference." Alex said with a tired laugh.

"Wow, I can't believe you're Ginas' daughter. I found out a couple of months ago that she had given a baby away for adoption, but never in my wildest dreams would I have thought that to be you."

Alex yawned and curled up in the seat where she was sat. Smithy saw this and moved to sit next to her.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he bent down to kiss her.

"Why do you have to go?" She complained.

"Because you look absolutely shattered and I'm already late for work." He replied as he put on his jacket.

"Oh yeah sorry Smithy, I totally forgot you were on shift tonight. Can't you pull a sickie?" She asked as she wrapped her arms round his waist and looked up at him longingly.

"Well as good as that sounds, I don't think it's a very good idea. If Gina found out then she would kill me. I'll see you tomorrow though, ok?" He replied and kissed her forehead.

"I suppose so." She said. He then kissed her passionately. "You'd better go; otherwise I'm not going to want to let you go." Alex said as she pulled away.

"I'll see you later." Smithy turned and headed down her front steps to where his car was parked. He drove in the direction of the station and after Alex watched him leave, she slowly closed the door.

She headed up to her bedroom and changed into her pajamas. She then eased her legs into the bed and felt the fresh, coolness of the quilt cover rest on her legs. She fell quickly in to a deep, peaceful sleep.

Gina sat in her kitchen with a box sat on the table in front of her. The box contained pictures and mementos that she had of Alex before she had given her away for adoption. She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost didn't hear someone knocking at her front door.

_Who the hell could that be at this time of night?_ She thought tiredly to herself.

When she opened the door, she saw Adam standing on her front step.

"Adam, what are you doing hear?" She asked.

"I came to see how you were, and to see if I could get some sort of explanation." He said.

Gina stepped aside and let him past. She took him into the kitchen and sat him down at the table.

"So it's true then, Alex is your daughter." Adam said. Gina didn't say anything. She just looked at him and nodded her head.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me Gina? We were together for five years, lived together for three of those and we have now known each other for nearly twenty years. When during that time were you going to inform me of your indiscretion?" Adam said. He clearly felt angry and betrayed at not being told.

"I couldn't Adam. It's not that I didn't want to or don't trust you; it's just really hard for me to talk about. You have to understand how I have felt all these years. Every time I thought about her I lost another part of me, so you can imagine how I felt talking about her." Gina said. She was feeling drained both physically and emotionally.

"So where have you decided to go from here?" Adam asked.

"She has agreed to give me a second chance. We both want to have a life together as mother and daughter. I know it will probably take a while for us to get there but I'm sure we'll find away." She explained.

"So, does this mean you won't be considering coming away with me then?" Adam asked with genuine regret. He knew that she wouldn't want to come away with him after this revelation.

"I'm sorry Adam. I've waited for years…32 to be exact, for this chance. I never thought I would get my daughter back. I need to be here, I need to be with her and I need to make me and her work." Gina also looked genuinely regretful. She loved Adam but she also loved Alex, and for once she was going to make a decision for herself.

"I couldn't have expected you to go all that way with me really. Alex was right about that. It was unfair to ask that of you. Your life is here. I'll stay until New Year and then I'll head out. I'm sorry that it couldn't have worked out better between us Gina."

"Yeah, me too Adam. Even though you're leaving though, it doesn't stop us from having a good time together, does it?" Gina replied with a smirk.

Adam smiled back and rolled his eyes at her. They both made their way tiredly upstairs and climbed into bed.

Gina laid there and thought about Alex; happy thoughts about the night she was born. For once these thoughts didn't upset her; instead they made her feel proud of the wonderful young woman that her baby girl grew up into. She rolled onto her side, closed her eyes and went to sleep, looking forward to the time that she had ahead of her with her daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Next morning Cara walked down the stairs to find her Mum sat at the kitchen table. She walked in and started rooting around the cupboards for something to eat.

"Morning Mum, how are you? Are you not working today?" She asked as she dug out her bowl.

"I'm fine thank you. No I'm not working today; Gina's given me the day off." Alex explained whilst stifling a yawn.

"Why has she given you an extra day off, you were only off yesterday?" Cara said as she poured cereal into the bowl in front of her.

"Well there's a very good reason for it, and it's one that I need to sit down and talk to you about." Alex started to tell Cara about the events of the previous night.

Alex and Cara sat for a good half hour discussing their new found relation. Cara was shocked to find this out but was really excited at the same time.

"So, if she's your mum and you are my mum, does that mean she's my Granny?"

"Yeah I guess it does." Alex replied. She hadn't got her head round the whole situation yet.

"Does she want to be our Granny as well as your Mum?"

"I would think so but you can ask her yourself. In fact that could be her now." Alex said as they heard the front door close.

True enough Gina walked through into the kitchen. She looked slightly awkwardly at Alex and then Cara; but Alex looked at her in a way that comforted her and let Gina know that everything was ok.

"Good morning Gina. How are you this morning, did you sleep alright?" Alex asked as she got up and switched on the kettle.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks. What about you?"

"Yeah, I slept really well. Best I've slept for a while anyway." Alex replied as she poured hot water into two mugs.

Gina looked at Alex and drew her attention to Cara. Alex noticed, smiled and nodded.

"I've just finished explaining the situation to Cara. In fact, I think she has something she would like to ask you." Cara looked up at her Mum and then at Gina. She felt really awkward about approaching the subject.

"Gina, if you are my mums mum, then that makes you my Granny. So what I wanted to ask is if you want to be my Granny?" Cara asked.

Gina smiled and sat down in the chair next to Cara. She placed her arms round Caras' shoulders and gave her a huge hug. She had always been close to the three girls, but especially Cara.

"Would you like me to be your Granny?" She asked as she hugged her. Cara thought about it for a second and then nodded her head. "Well there you go then. If you want me to be your Granny then I will be glad to." She said as she squeezed her even tighter.

"Cool, that means I've got three Grannies now." Cara commented. Alex and Gina looked at each other and smiled.

"Well I guess that's three very happy people then, isn't it?" Gina said as she looked at her new family.

Alex smiled, "Yeah, I guess it is." She said.

**Thanks to all those who reviewed this fic. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Look out for the next story coming soon to see how Alex and Gina get on. Thanks again. X**


End file.
